


the heart does unravel

by vaudeville (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pointless Schmoop, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vaudeville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship, fluff, and 4:00 am conversations that go nowhere. Kagami isn't afraid of spiders, Kuroko isn't a cockslut, and some kisses taste better in total darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heart does unravel

Kagami blinked uncertainly, eyes adjusting to the lack of light. Through the murky darkness that smothered his room, he could just make out the silhouette of a spider crawling in the upper corner of his room's ceiling, slow, aimless, no web. Kagami wasn't sure what time it was, but his biological clock was telling him the hour was ungodly-- more specifically, anywhere between 2 and 5 am. He thought it might be worth getting up just to kill that spider. Weighting himself with one arm, he lifted himself out of the bed, careful not to disturb the lean body sleeping next to him, and stood up.  


Padding across the ground the carpeted ground of his room in the darkness, Kagami suddenly felt hyperaware of what was under his feet. He could feel the remnants of grass and mud he'd tracked in from a game the other day, clothes he'd tossed to the floor absentmindedly days earlier (and had been procrastinating on washing ever since, because _fuck priorities_ ), the hard brims of books he knew he'd never touch. The books were Kuroko's. Tetsu's.  


Maybe, Kagami thought, taking a tissue from a nearby drawer, this apartment wasn't so much _his_ anymore as it was _theirs._ At the thought, something lit up in his stomach, small and bright as the bulb of a firefly's light. Content.  


He moved to kill the kill the spider. Thump. At the soft, muffled noise that accompanied the motion, he heard Kuroko stirring slightly.  


"... Mm, why're you up?" Kagami heard the gentle fabric sounds of sheets rustling. Kuroko's voice was dazed; a little jostled in his sleep-heavy state.  


"Killing a spider," Kagami explained breezily. He dropped the tissue into a nearby trash bin, as if to illustrate. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"  


"Ah, no, no." Pause. Kagami heard some more shuffling noises. From what he could see, Kuroko had rolled over onto his back, lying supine and trying to get his bearings. "Is it very late... or very early?"  


"Hell if I know." Following Kuroko's voice, he climbed back into bed, enjoying the feeling of their combined weight's depression in the mattress.  


"... I didn't know Kagami-kun was still afraid of spiders." He could hear the discrete smile in Kuroko's voice.  


"Of course not. Do I look like Kise to you?" Kagami said, his voice travelling on a small huff of irritation. Still, he settled back in next to him, shaping himself to mold perfectly to Kuroko's side. Kagami loved that he was the one who got to lie next to Kuroko, the one who got to exchange half-minded arguments with him, the one who got to love him. "It was just bothering me, that's all. Nearly died tripping over all your books."  


Kagami's eyes locked on Kuroko's half-shadowed figure. He ate okay enough and was healthy, insofar he was rarely sick, but he seemed to Kagami always delicate; almost untouchably so. Not in the way glass was delicate-- Kuroko was strong, strong enough for Kagami to depend on-- but rather more like smoke or vapor. Something that you could long for, but with nothing about it that you could hold in your hands. Something that would fade and disappear in your hands if you grasped it too tightly. Maybe he was just the audience for Kuroko's next vanishing act, and then it would be over.  


But no, Kagami thought with some determination, that's not true because if he was going to leave he would've left by now. As if by force he shoved the thoughts from his head. Kagami wasn't a smart guy, all this moody introspection didn't suit him. Act, follow instinct, make it work. And hell, this thing he had Kuroko now, he wasn't going to fuck it up. He was going to be such a damn good boyfriend he'd put everyone to fucking shame. All the agonizing and musing was worthless. After all, it all culminated into some rendering of the following sentiment: _I am in love with Kuroko Tetsuya._  


Kuroko's arms found Kagami's waist, entwined around it so that they lay locked like human vines.  
"You should better organize your room," Kuroko said. The chastisement would have been much more effective, however, if his words hadn't been so soft and murmured against Kagami's collarbone.  


"They're your books," Kagami pointed out stubbornly.  


"I want you to read them."  


"No way I'll have time time for that until the end of the summer, at least... stupid."  


"You can't call me stupid in bed," Kuroko protested vaguely. Through the thin, lean blade of moonlight that filtered through window, he could just make out the details of Kuroko's shoulder, neck, hair, a strip of white teeth, eyes that flickered like twin blue fireflies.  


"Sure I can," Kagami smiled, "and a number of things more."  


"No, you can't," Kuroko said, and was that a fucking giggle Kagami heard?  


"Sure. For example, you're a dirty cockslut."  


"Kaga--!" Kuroko started.  


"But it's true," Kagami said . "You're a pretty, dirty cockslut. You can't even fight that one. Look into my eye and tell me you're not a dirty slut for my cock."  


"You have... quite the filthy mouth this morning," Kuroko said flatly.  


"Well, I can't really help that. Last night, you dragged me into bed with you before I even had the chance to brush my teeth, remember? Cockslut."  


Kuroko's laughter was quiet and would have been nearly undetectable if Kagami couldn't feel it shaking against his chest. 

"Now you're just being mean."  


Kagami laughed back, a correspondence of laughter. Kagami had a good kind of laugh, strong, but not too loud. Idly, he twirled a strand of Kuroko's hair between his thumb and forefinger. It stuck up all over in a fashion that managed to be both cute and a little hot-- sticky, shellacked and rough-rippled. Sexhair or bedhead or a mix of the two. "Yeah, that's me, huh. Mean."  


Kuroko ran his hands over Kagami's upper back, his breath tickling warm and soft against the shell of his ear. "Being mean to the person you like... how very American of you."  


Kagami snorted. "Can't help my upbringing."  


"I suppose not," Kuroko agreed. There was a silence for a few more minutes, and Kagami was sure Kuroko had fallen back asleep until he spoke again, "I'm glad to be here, Kagami."  
 _I'm glad you stayed the night too, always am, yeah,_ Kagami was about to say, but Kuroko seems to sense this and quickly clarified, 

"What I mean, I'm glad to be _with_ you."  


"Yeah. And I feel the same way," Kagami said. He was a little grateful for the darkness, which hopefully kept Kuroko from noticing the embrassing shade of red his face had no doubt gone. Feeling rather awake now, he stroked his fingertips deftly over the curve of Kuroko's cheek. Evidently, Kuroko was feeling restless as well despite the late hour, and he raised himself on one elbow to face Kagami directly.  


"You know I love you, right?" Kuroko persisted.  


"Yeah, and God, I love you too," Kagami agreed earnestly. His thumb circled Kuroko's cheek and swiped over his forehead affectionately. He was suddenly racing for words; nothing was enough. "Fuck, I love you so much, you know that right? You know I'd do anything in the world for you, anything you'd ask. Because we support eachother, right? That's--"  


"Taiga."  


Kagami cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm just saying, because I want you to know and I want to treat you right, so--"  


"Taiga."  


"Yeah?"  


"Don't worry. I know."  


Another beat passed between them. Meaningful.  


"... Alright," Kagami said with promise. Then playfully, he added, "Well, it's hard not to love you, with you being, y'know, such a fucking slut for my cock and everything."  


"Here we go again. You're lucky I love you," Kuroko sighed, but he couldn't hide his laughter.  


"Lucky is right. Unless you just love my cock?"  


"I love you _and_ your cock," Kuroko countered, unfazed. "Why compromise?"  


"So you agree that you're a cockslut?"  


"I'll agree to anything you'd like," Kuroko said, with an undercurrent of suggestion even Kagami couldn't miss.  


"... Anything?"  


"Anything," Kuroko agreed, voice dark and slow as smoke and honey.  


"I'll say it again, lucky is right," Kagami laughed, kissing Kuroko where his cheek became his mouth. They must have kissed a hundred times by now, and in the moment, Kagami couldn't help but remember the first time. They'd been at the far end of the locker room, knowing no one else was coming but Kagami was still jumpy and paranoid with the thought someone else might walk in on him and the travesty of his lamely spoken confession. Kuroko had come to meet him when Kagami first leaned down, lifting his head upwards to the right angle, nearly on tiptoes. They nosed against each other tentatively but ardently, gentle but persistent, a little clumsy but curious at this first exploration of one another's bodies. Even now, after so many kisses and touches, Kagami still felt he was discovering Kuroko; like basketball, he was a subject Kagami could only learn with his hands.  


"You'll have to remind me of that in the morning, Tetsu."  


"I'm sure I'll remember."  


Tangled together like human roots, with Kuroko's legs locked over Kagami's and Kagami's arms twined around Kuroko's waist, they drifted back to sleep, lost in the impossibility of their happiness and the all-seeing all-consuming all-loving darkness of the early morning.


End file.
